What did you do during the war, Daddy?
by Chantale23
Summary: Harry and Ruth just got engaged and Catherine is on the prowl for details about the proposal. Fluff, just a fluffy one shot story. I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with them.


**This is fluff. A pure expression of my naughty imagination.**

**This is a chapter I cut out of my story, the Meaning of secrets, because it wasn't British enough. But I really enjoyed writing it.**

**So please do not write to me about how the characters would never say this or that. I know it's totally out of character and not in canon with the story.**

**I'd love some reviews on this and hope you enjoy the fluffiness of this one shot story.**

* * *

**What did you do during the war, Daddy?**

"So you had a nice evening." Catherine was sitting at the table chatting with Ruth.

From the start of the relationship between her and Harry, Ruth had developed a close friendship with Catherine. They both had found someone they could confined in… Girly talk without being too girly for their styles.

"Yes… it was a nice evening." Ruth answered keeping her nose in her cup of tea, almost dipping it in.

"Nice? Jeez, you know I hate when you jumped around with such enthusiasm."

"Sarcasms is the lowest form of wit, Catherine… shows lack of intelligence." Ruth said looking at her lover's daughter.

"What can I say… Graham always was the brain and I was the beautiful one." Catherine added laughing.

Ruth knew her friend wouldn't give up before getting all the details. "OK… more than nice… it was romantic and beautiful."

"Were you surprised?" Catherine asked.

"I was shocked. I think he didn't plan to propose last night. He was... euh... overwhelmed into it. So are you satisfied now? Can we change the subject."

Catherine shakes her head. "Slightly less curious, not satisfied by far. Where did he propose?"

Harry and Ruth had gotten engaged the night before and Catherine was the first to know of the news.

Ruth started to blush. "Our bedroom!."

Catherine nods. "I see. What color dress were you wearing?"

Ruth's face turns red… fire engine red.

Catherine nods again. "I see, you weren't wearing anything." She was enjoying playing with Ruth's ability to blush.

_How many shades of red can her face turned to? _

Ruth gasps before answering in a serious tone. "I will let you know that I was not naked. I was wearing something black with lavender flowers on it."

"Oh… night dress… a robe… what?"

Catherine is amazed and a little worried; Ruth's face is flaming red from her chin to her hairline_. _

_Is she having some sort of panic attack… no one blush that much?_

Ruth is trying to think of something she could have worn but her brain is totally blank. "Bra… knickers… and black mules."

Catherine whistles. "Ruth, you naughty girl. Black mules! Nice touch."

Ruth breathes a little better. It wasn't so bad. The relief is very short as Catherine goes for the kill on the blush meter. "What was HE wearing." She asks innocently.

The blush goes from Ruth's face to her neck and her ear lobes, her cheeks turning beet red.

Ruth is in a stupor. "He…. He…. He…" She blushes even more. Catherine is afraid her face might never come back to a normal color.

_Maybe I should stop. _This was much fun so she kept on going.

"Yeah… what was my Dad wearing when he proposed?"

"Catherine, stop. I'm not telling you." Ruth puts her hand to her face noticing how warm her cheeks are.

"Come on Ruth. What was he wearing… nothing but a smile?"

Catherine saw right away she was getting somewhere. Ruth's face was now completely red, her neck and the top of her chest were tinting as she watch mesmerized by Ruth's coloring. She has never seen anyone blush this much.

She hears a stern voice coming from behind her and Catherine starts blushing to.

"Catherine Jane Pearce… Stop torturing my Fiancée, this instant."

"Oh… Hello Daddy. You're home."

"Yes, unfortunately for you. Just in time it seems." Harry walked into the kitchen to kiss Ruth.

"Honey, why do you let her drive you into such a state? She's my daughter and I love her but I also know she has a cruel side to her… and I believe you've just tasted it."

"I'm not doing anything Dad. I swear. We were just talking about your proposal last night."

Harry looked at her puzzled. Why would talking about the proposal make Ruth blush turn crimson. Catherine spoke again.

"By the way Dad, congratulations. I'm really happy you didn't let her get away."

"I never will." Harry leaned down to kiss Ruth's cheek.

"My God Ruth. Your face is on fire." He cups her face between his hands, before turning around to scold his daughter.

"Catherine. What did you do to her. She's burning and wordless. What on earth did you ask her?"

"I just asked her what you were wearing when you proposed."

"I was wearing a three piece suit and a blue tie." Harry lied with all the confidence in the world.

From Ruth's face and look, Catherine knew it was a lie and that she had a new victim in her cat and mouse game. A wide smile spread her lips before she says innocently.

"Must have looked strange considering Ruth was only wearing a bra, knickers and a pair of black mules."

Harry blushes pink. His eyes going directly into Ruth's, he gives his Fiancée a prying look.

Ruth folded under his glare. "She pulled it out of me." Ruth whines. "For God sakes, how old was she when you taught her interrogation techniques. She just sat there looking at me and I couldn't think of a single thing to say. It just came out."

"Well, dear daughter of mine, you will not get me to blurt out anything. You should remember who you are talking to. I came up with some of these interrogation techniques."

Catherine stands up to kiss her Dad on the cheeks. "Come on Daddy… what were you wearing. Just one little answer for me… for your favorite daughter, Sweet Daddy."

"You're my only daughter, Catherine. I know that tone and I've been immune to it since you became a teenager."

The words didn't faze Catherine who decided to complete her mission… with success.

"Please Daddy… what were you wearing. I won't ask another question if you just answer this one."

Catherine gave her father big sad eyes and THE pout, she perfected when she was a child and knew it to still work.

"What part of I'm not answering this don't you understand." Harry was torn between frustration and the desire to just give in.

Catherine cocked her head giving her Dad the biggest puppy eyes, pouting even more.

"I don't like you anymore Daddy."

"Oh… for God sakes… emotional blackmail, that's what you're going with?"

Harry's face was now a nice shade of raspberry purée. He looked at Ruth for support but she was still intensely looking at her finger while the upper part of her body was still cherry red.

Catherine knew she had won and he would tell her.

"Remember, no other question… ever. I was wearing… a…" Harry pulled on his ear lobe trying to find the words.

Ruth raised her voice interrupting Harry's thoughts and Catherine's torture session.

"Enough… He was wearing a military uniform." Ruth whispers, her face was now burgundy, the dark red with a hint of blue.

Catherine was truly puzzled. What was so embarrassing about wearing a WW2 uniform… She had had her fair share of role playing and uniforms.

It took a few seconds before her face broke into a grin.

"What war Ruth?"

"You said no more question." Ruth was obviously trying her best to get out of it.

"What war Ruth?"

Harry was speechless. He had been filled with the hope that the worse was over with Ruth's answer but the grin on his daughter told him she had hit pay dirt.

"The Peloponnese War, Spartan uniform."

"Oh my… DAD!"


End file.
